<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schnookums by Fantasy_Addict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968671">Schnookums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict'>Fantasy_Addict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Name of the Game [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Contests, Cringe, Friends to Lovers, Games, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pet Names, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance uses a name that will TOTALLY make Keith quit.....until his plan backfires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Name of the Game [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schnookums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Boston for telling me use "schnookums". 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance needed this to stop. This game had gotten too….fluffy. He needed a name that was so cringy, Keith was sure to give up.</p><p>"I've got it!" he yelled, startling Hunk, who was working on Yellow.</p><p>"Got what?" he asked.</p><p>"The next pet name Keith has to use!" Lance said. "And it's gonna make SURE he gives up!" Hunk gave him a look.</p><p>"This isn't just about you winning," he said. "Is it?"</p><p>"There is no ulterior motive!" Lance defended.</p><p>"Uh huh," Hunk smirked, leaning against Yellow. "Whatever you say." Lance rolled his eyes.</p><p>"There's no way I'd fall for him!" Lance near screeched.</p><p>"I never said that," Hunk said, smirk growing devious. "But you just did." Lance blushed hard.</p><p>"Gotta go!" he yelled, racing from the Yellow Lion's hangar, Hunk laughing as he ran.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Schnookums," Lance said smugly. Keith gave him a look.</p><p>"Seriously?" he said. "That's terrible. You sure?"</p><p>"Positive," Lance said. They were sitting in the lounge at the moment. Lance had practically pulled the Red Paladin in here after talking with Hunk. Keith shrugged.</p><p>"Alright, schnookums," he said. Lance gaped at him.</p><p>"Wait wait wait!" he said. "You were supposed to give up!" Keith frowned.</p><p>"Why?" he said.</p><p>"That name is so cringy!" Lance said.</p><p>"You picked it!" Keith pointed out.</p><p>"Then I'll pick a different one!" Lance said.</p><p>"You can't change the rules!" Keith said. "Sorry, schnookums, you're stuck with it." He grinned as Lance groaned.</p><p>"Worse. Decision. Ever," Lance said. Keith chuckled.</p><p>"Nah," he said. "You've had worse ideas, schnookums." He leaned over and pecked Lance on the nose before getting up and leaving. Lance blushed furiously.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Paladins! To your Lions!" Allura shouted. "There is a Galra cruiser attacking the nearby planet Fergumne. They are a peaceful race, neutral to the war, but with valuable resources."</p><p>"What kind of resources?" Pidge asked.</p><p>"A type of plant which can be defined into a powder that powers MANY technological advancements, from transportation, weapons, and more," Allura said.</p><p>"No wonder they're attacking," Shiro said. "Those are some valuable flowers." The Paladins had gotten to their Lions at this point and had started to engage. "Pidge, Hunk, you two try to take out the Ion Cannon. Lance, Keith, follow me and help draw their fire away from the planet."</p><p>"Right!" everyone said. The Paladins split up to follow the orders. Everything was going smoothly, until suddenly, the Ion Cannon turned on Lance.</p><p>"Watch out!" Keith yelled. He shoved Lance out of the way, the cannon firing and just missing them both. "You alright, schnookums?" Lance's face was set aflame as he realized all the coms were on. He immediately heard snickers from the others as Pidge and Hunk finally took out the cannon. Thankfully they didn't say anything.</p><p>"I'm fine, samurai," Lance said, face still burning.</p><p>"Good," Keith said. "We wouldn't wanna lose our sharpshooter, right schnookums?"</p><p>"You could never," Lance said, ignoring the second bout of giggles.</p><p>*****</p><p>The Paladins landed on Fergumne, where the Fergumnens thanked Voltron for saving them. They decided that after the attack from the Galra, they were going to side with Voltron. Then, they threw a party for the Paladins.</p><p>"It's the Blue Paladin!" one Fergumne girl squealed. The Fergumnens were a bipedal race that looked mostly human, except with white hair like Allura and bright orange eyes. The only variations between them were the shades of skin color, ranging from light green to dark, forest green. This girl was somewhere in the middle, her skin an almost neon.</p><p>"That's me!" Lance said, getting ready to flirt with her. Suddenly, Keith wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"Sorry," Keith said with a smile. Lance noticed how strained it was. "Could I steal him for a minute?" The girl's eyes darted between the two before gasping.</p><p>"Oh, of course!" she said, giggling as she ran off. Lance frowned.</p><p>"What was that?" he asked, noticing Keith still had his arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"Just making sure you're really okay, schnookums," Keith said flatly. "You tend to downplay injuries."</p><p>"Well if that's not the pot calling the kettle black," Lance scoffed. "I meant with that girl. You looked angry." Keith finally stepped back.</p><p>"Not angry," he said. "Jealous." With that, he left, leaving Lance VERY confused.</p><p>*****</p><p>Lance was just getting ready for bed when a knock sounded on his door. It opened to reveal Keith.</p><p>"Hey," Lance said, cheeks a bit pink. He was still trying to understand why Keith had been jealous earlier and it was messing with his head.</p><p>"Hi," Keith said, walking in. "Do you mind if I sleep here? The...sleepover helped me sleep better." Lance grinned.</p><p>"Really?" he asked. Keith nodded. "Of course!" Keith grinned back and set his stuff on the floor. Lance stopped him.</p><p>"What?" Keith asked.</p><p>"The floor is super uncomfortable I've learned," Lance said.</p><p>"I'll be fine," Keith insisted. Lance shook his head.</p><p>"Nope," he said, tugging Keith up by his wrists. "We're sharing my bed. No arguments!" Keith looked wary, but nodded. Lance climbed in first, Keith after. Thankfully, Keith had decided to wear pajamas instead of his day clothes like he normally did. Lance made a small pillow wall between them.</p><p>"What's that for?" Keith asked.</p><p>"I tend to hog the bed," Lance said. "This way I won't push you off the bed."</p><p>"Good plan," Keith said. Lance yawned, eyes closing quickly.</p><p>"Night, Keith," he said.</p><p>"Night, schnookums," Keith said, causing Lance to groan lightly and pulling a chuckle from Keith. They both drifted off.</p><p>The pillow wall did not hold. But surprisingly, it was Keith snuggled against Lance. Lance did not complain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I use the name "schnookums for my cringe scale. Like, "On a scale of 1-schnookums, how cringy is this?" 😂 But hey, a pet name is a pet name.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>